Iced Over
by Shadow Rose14
Summary: She smiled back and waved as she disappeared.  She was gone, but they were ok with it.  She was still with them, always with them.  Plz R&R.


Sapphire stared at emerald, the two people locked in a staring contest as they waited for one of them to make a strike. Sakura blossom colored hair swayed in the slight wind, as one person concentrated on the other. The man the girl faced chuckled as he stared at the small petite form of the girl he was fighting. The pink haired girl just glared at the man as his eyes began to turn completely blue. Silver etched its way around his now completely blue eyes as he smirked.

The pink haired girl stepped back a bit, knowing what he could do as she had just watched him do it to her friends. Her friends. She turned her attention to her two teammates that lay half frozen on the ground away from them. They both looked at her, trying to tell her to get away while she could. She just shook her head as her blond haired teammate tried to speak. She looked at her raven haired teammate. He was trying as well to say something to her, trying to tell her to run like she always had done.

"Sorry Naruto, Sasuke. This time I'm not going to run like you tell me to. No, this time I'm going to fight," she said as she turned her attention back to the man. She gasped when she saw a barrage of icicles heading towards her. She tried to avoid the icy blades, but to no avail. She was hit in the shoulder by two of the spikes, a yelp filling the air as she fell to her knees, her good hand clutching her bad arm.

"Sakura!" Naruto had finally managed to scream, his body beginning to thaw out from its almost frozen state. Sasuke found he to could talk and the two quickly went to trying to convince their last standing comrade to go away before she to faced the fate the two boys had nearly missed thanks to her.

"Well are you going to run? Are you going to leave your friends?" the man asked as he walked towards her, his jutsu still activated. He punched her quickly, sending her flying into a tree and landing with a light thud. She shakily got to her feet as she starred at the man slowly making his way towards her. He just laughed and took a strand of her hair in his hands.

"Come on, run. Get away while you still have the chance," he whispered to her. He let his hand trail down to her cheek as he rubbed it. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she felt a chill run down her spine. She could feel her body becoming colder and colder the longer he had his hand on her cheek.

'No! I can't talk!' Sakura's eyes went wide as she realized what was happening. The man chuckled as he leaned towards her ear.

"I'm doing to you what I did to your friends. Well except this time," he looked into her eyes quickly, noting the fear they held as he smirked. "This time there isn't going to be someone here to save you like you did them," the man whispered in her ear as he nodded his head towards the two boys. Sakura's eyes went even wider then before.

'No I have to save them. I have to. I'm not going to back down. I can't. No, this time I'm going to protect them like they always protect me!' Sakura screamed in her head as she glared at the man. He just smirked as his hands began to glow silver once more. Sakura began to struggle against the force that was making her stay in place. The man just smirked as he glanced down at her feet.

"Well looks like this will be over shortly," he said as he looked back at Sakura's worried green eyes. She felt incredibly cold now, and her feet were even colder. She saw the man look down and she followed his gaze. If she could of she would have gasped. Her feet were covered in a thick layer of ice. By the looks of it nothing could break it. It looked so strong and it was so clear.

"Let m me g g go," she stuttered out, trying to talk as the jutsu that was placed on her made it that she could not talk nor move.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed as they looked at the ice that slowly crept up her ankles and to her legs. They new if it hadn't been for her they would have ended up in the position she was in, and they were trying desperately to move again and save their teammate.

"It's not going to work," the man whispered into Sakura's ears. She still tried to struggle and move, but her body was doing nothing. She looked at her teammates to see them as well trying to move, only succeeding in moving a few fingers ever so often. Her emerald eyes gazed around the small clearing, looking at all the trees hoping to see someone there to help them or at least take the two boys away before the man finished with her and moved on to them.

"You're not going to get away. Your friends will be next, right after you my dear," he whispered into her ear yet again, making her body seem even colder. He still had his hand on her cheek, and he slowly brought it down to her shoulder. He made sure not to take his hand off the girl's skin, which would release the jutsu and leave her in her half frozen state like what had happened to the two boys that lay nearly thawed on the ground a few feet from the girl.

Sakura began to shake as the ice was now up to her waist. She looked at the man to see a smirk on his face. How she wanted to punch him so hard and send him flying. 'I've got to save Naruto and Sasuke. They have always saved me before, and now I've got to save them. Come on Sakura. Come on!' she screamed in her head. She felt her hand moving as she began to concentrate all of her chakra that she had left into her fist. She would end it with this last strike. She had to or it would mean the end for her and her two teammates, her friends. She looked at the man and then down at her fist. 'Just a little more' she thought to herself as she felt the chakra swarming around her hand.

The ice was up to her waist now, and almost traveling to her arms. She had to do this quick. "This is it!" she screamed as she swung her fist at the mans chest. He gasped as he felt something go threw his body. A trickle of blood slowly fell from his mouth as he looked down at his chest. The girls hand stuck all the way threw him, the crimson liquid that had fallen from his mouth also over the ice that now coated her entire body except for her arms and face. It covered his own chest and had splattered onto his face. His eyes began to turn to the original form, but he kept his jutsu up.

"If I go down I'm taking you with me," he choked out. Sakura gasped as she retracted her hand to lay it beside her iced form. It slowly was covered in the ice that now coated all of her except her face. The man kept his hold on her ice covered shoulder as he glared at her, feeling the life slipping away from him.

"Sakura! No!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted as they looked at their teammate. She turned her head towards them and smiled. She had saved them. For the first time since the time she had defended them in the forest of death, where she had almost lost her life as well, she had saved them.

She smiled sadly at the two boys knowing her fate but also the fate of them. She had done it. They would live. "I'm glad," she coughed as the sold was getting unbearable," that I could save you. I wish I could stay but I can't. I love you both. I'm sorry I couldn't stay," she looked at the two boys, sadness was evident in her eyes, but there was also happiness. She had done it. The ice covered her mouth and was on the verge of covering the rest of her face. She looked at the boys, her two boys, and her eyes filled with happiness and love. This would be the last time she saw them, the last time she lived and she wanted to see her two closest friends, her family.

'Goodbye' she said in her mind as she closed her eyes. That was it, the ice had covered her whole body.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed as they found new energy to spring up and run to her. The man had finished it and fell over dead, a pool of the crimson liquid everyone needed to live forming under him. Sasuke and Naruto ran to were Sakura was. They gasped in horror as tears began to fill their eyes. She was gone. She was gone and they couldn't, weren't, able to do anything about it.

They looked at her frozen form in the block of clear ice. She looked so graceful and happy. Her eyes were closed as a small smile adorned her face. Naruto choked back a sob, but he couldn't hold the tears back. The clear liquid fell down his face as he placed his hands on the ice, trying desperately to bring his friend back. Sasuke was shocked. How could this be happening? Just a day ago they were training together and eating ramen together. But now she was gone. He tried to hold back his tears, but a few fell. It couldn't be helped. They both had lost someone precious.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed as he slammed his hand on the ice. Nothing happened, it didn't even crack. The two starred at her in her icy bliss, the body on the ground next to them forgotten. They had lost her.

"Stand back Naruto," Sasuke said as his raven colored locks covered his face. He quickly did some hand signs and a giant fireball formed. He blew at the block, trying to thaw the thick ice away but making sure not to hurt the body of his beloved teammate that was trapped in it. He stopped and looked at the ice that still remained. Naruto punched at it, and it quickly crumbled under the force the blond haired boy hit it with, fueled by his rage.

The body fell from its ice grave and into the arms of her friends. Sasuke picked the girl up and hugged her close, she was so cold. They took off through the forest that surrounded them, the vegetation racing by them. They looked around for the giant wooden gates of their home, and the home to the many people that loved the girl that hung limply in the arms of the raven haired boy whose fight with his tears still raged on.

The tears still fell from the cerulean eyes of Naruto. He couldn't comprehend the fact that the girl he had so long had a crush on and was great friends with was dead.

They saw the giant gates and raced towards them. The guards on duty saw the two coming, and one man walked over to ask for a scroll or something showing they had access to the village and were aloud in. When the guards saw the body that hung loosely in the dark haired boys hands, they quickly went about opening the gates and allowing the three entrance.

The two raced towards the Hokage Tower. They needed to find Tsunade. They ran up to the office of the Fifth Hokage and Naruto began to bang on the door.

"Hold on. I'm in a meeting!" they heard a lady yell. Naruto began to get angry as well did Sasuke.

"Tsuande open up!" Naruto screamed. He banged on the door again as more tears spilled. "It's about Sakura," he barely managed to yell the last part. Before any of them could blink the door was flung open as a bunch of elderly men were rushed out, and the blond woman took her apprentice in her hands. She rushed into her office and cleared the desk quickly. The bunch of papers that littered the desk flying around and landing on the ground as the blond wiped them off. Tsunade's hazel eyes began to fill with tears as she felt the extreme coldness of her apprentice and daughter figure. Her hands began to glow as she tried her hardest to heal the girl. She healed the wound on her arm as she tried to get the girls heart to start, but to no avail.

"Lady Tsuande!" a lady with black hair who had just moments ago entered the room exclaimed. She quickly raced over to the tiring lady and gasped.

"It's no use Shizune. It's just like all the others. I couldn't save her. She's dead," tears fell from the blond haired woman as she still tried to heal the girl that lay lifeless on her desk.

"What happened?" Shizune asked as Naruto and Sasuke bowed their head and relayed the story that had taken place in the clearing. Tsunade's eyes went wide as she heard the fate of her student. She looked at Shizune, and the black haired girl nodded. She quickly took off to call the 9 people that were friends with Sakura as well.

Tsuande slumped in her chair as tears still fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Her apprentice, the girl she thought of as a daughter had died. She brought her hands to her face and looked at them, remembering the two other important people to her that had died. Was this the only thing that would happen to her?

Tsunade woke from her thoughts as a knock sounded. The teams were here. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her before stepping out of the door. They looked at the confused faces of their friends before taking deep breaths.

"She's gone," they said in a soft whisper. Gasps sounded as the nine people who stood in the hallway went wide eyed in shock. The girls broke down in tears as the group raced into the office, leaving the two boys out in the room.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said, his eyes looking over at his last remaining teammate. Sasuke looked at him and waited for him to speak.

"Let's promise to always protect Sakura," Naruto said as he held out his hand to his friend.

"Yeah," he said as they shook. They smiled at each other as they felt another person beside them. They turned their head and were shocked to see a transparent Sakura.

"Don't be sad guys. I'm happy I died protecting you. I'll always be with you, watching over you all. I will miss you guys, but always remember that I love you both. You are the greatest friends and family a person could ever have. I'll miss you. Till we see each other again?" Sakura asked as she looked at the two boys. The two nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back and waved as she disappeared. She was gone, but they were ok with it. She was still with them, always with them.

* * *

Well im sorry if it sounded weird or if you didn't like it. Again i dont think this is one of my great works. lol. I just had this idea in my head for a while. I kept rewriting this fic and i think i finally got it. Well please review. Try not to flame, but if you found something wrong or you disliked a part please tell me. I plan on putting up my first chapter story soon, though. Well again please review! Thank you! 

Shadow Rose14


End file.
